


SuperWolf Fluff

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	SuperWolf Fluff

Derek stood on the balcony of his loft, shirtless and enjoying the cool night air. He sat on the edge of the concrete railing, his back against the wall, one leg dangling over the edge. He wore a satisfied and content smile on his face, and felt it too. It had been a long time since he felt this good. He took a glance through the window into his loft and his smirk widened, then looked back out over Beacon Hills. He didn’t know how long he was sitting there, but it must have been long enough for Kada to wake up and wonder where he was. Kada walked out and slid her hands over his arm, the sheet wrapped around her. Derek turned his head and looked at her. Kada smiled.

“Hi.” She said, giving a small giggle. Derek smiled.

“Hi.” He said back. “What are you doing up?”

“I woke up and you weren’t there. I got worried.” She said, sliding her hand down his arm and lacing her fingers with his. Derek smiled and lifted his hand to kiss the back of hers. Kada giggled and moved closer to him, rubbing her nose against his, gently. Derek chuckled and turned his head away. Kada giggled and kissed his cheek. “Are you okay? What are you doing out here?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.” He said, looking back at her, and looking her over. “Doing a lot better than fine, actually.”

“Don’t be rude.” She teased, nudging him gently. Derek chuckled and turned to her fully, Kada inserting herself between his legs. Derek chuckled and slid his hands down her arms to rest on her waist. Kada giggled and slid her hands over his chest, smirking and looking him over.

“Did you get any calls from your brothers?” Derek asked. Kada rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her face.

“This was a nice romantic moment and you have to ruin it by bringing up Sam and Dean? Really, Derek?” She said, lifting up and nipping his nose, lightly. Derek chuckled and slid off the concrete, holding her close.

“Hey, they’re hunters and you’re their little sister, here, sleeping with a wolf.” He said. Kada smirked and shook her head.

“They’ve both had their things with creatures and monsters...Why can’t I?” She teased.

“Oh, I’m a monster now, am I?” He teased back, pushing her back against the window. Kada squeaked and giggled.

“I never said that…” Kada said, sliding her hands up his chest, slowly.

“You just said, they’ve been with monsters and now it’s your turn...So that makes me the monster.” Derek said, sliding his lips along her jawline and down her neck. Kada shivered and giggled.

“In so many words…” Kada said, sliding her hands into Derek’s hair, tilting her head back.

“So am I a monster then?” Derek purred, sliding his fingers along her neck. He grazed his teeth on her neck, teasing her and making her giggle.

“If that’s what you want to be.” Kada breathed, her eyes fluttering closed. Derek smirked against her skin, dragging his lips up to hers.

“Well, you seem to have a knack for finding monsters. You found me.” He whispered, his lips moving against hers. Kada’s lips curled into a smile and opened her eyes, looking at him.

“Yes, I did.” She whispered back. Derek kissed her deep and slow, pulling her hips closer against him. Kada threaded her fingers through his hair as she kissed him back. She broke the kiss and looked at him. “Let’s go back in. It’s cold out here.”

Derek smirked and picked her up, making her squeak in surprise. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, nipping at him, gently. Derek chuckled and moved his head away from her as he walked back to his bed. He set Kada down in the middle of the bed and hovered over her. Kada smirked and held his waist and arched her back, slightly, as his lips descended on her neck again. She giggled as his stubble tickled her neck.

“Baby, you need a shave.” Kada teased, moving his face up to hers. Derek smirked at her.

“I think my beard is just fine. I thought you liked it?” He teased.

“I do. But sometimes it gets scratchy. You want my brothers to find your little beard rash and come hunt you down?” She said. Derek shrugged.

“I’d like to see them try.” He said. Kada shook her head and giggled.

“You think you’re so big and bad.” Kada said. “My big, bad wolf.”

Derek laughed. “I’ll huff and puff and blow them and their little Impala down.” Kada covered her mouth and descended into a giggle fit. Derek chuckled and shook his head and put his forehead on her shoulder while her fit subsided. He looked at her.

“Are you done now?” He asked, an amused smirk on his face.

“Hey, it’s your fault.” Kada said.

“You’re the one who called me the big, bad wolf!” Derek said. Kada giggled and slid her fingers down his face, caressing his cheeks, gently. Derek smiled at her and brushed his fingers across her cheek, then cupped it. Kada pulled his face closer and kissed him deep and slow. Derek kissed her back and tugged the sheet away from her. Kada giggled into the kiss and shifted, letting Derek tug the sheet away from her naked body. Derek smirked and ran his hands up her sides. She shivered and bit her lip, becoming wet between her thighs at the thought and feel of his strong coarse hands on her. She gave a soft, rather pleasurable sigh, closing her eyes as Derek slid a hand down to cup her.

“Derek…” She sighed. Derek smirked and kissed her, slowly, then pulled away to kiss his way down her throat.

“Yes?” Derek purred. Kada giggled and bit her lip, looking down at him. Derek looked up at her and smirked, beginning to rub her. Kada let out a soft moan and arched her back, sinking her fingers into his hair. “That’s what I thought.”

“You’re mean.” Kada breathed, followed by a breathless giggle. Derek chuckled and kissed his way across her chest and over her breasts, pressing a finger inside her. Kada let out a soft gasp and opened her legs wider.

“There’s a good girl.” He purred against her breast, nipping at it gently. Kada squeaked and gave his hair a soft tug. Derek chuckled and looked up at her. Kada glanced down at him and said, “Be nice.”

“I thought I was being nice?” He said, slipping a second finger in. Kada’s breath hitched.

“Mmm...Not fair…” Kada said. Derek chuckled and reached up to cup her other breast, rubbing it gently. Kada sank her teeth into her lower lip and gave a small whimper. Derek eased his fingers in and out of her, adding a third. Kada moaned his name, softly, holding Derek’s head as he tongued at a nipple and around. She wiggled underneath him, arching her back and letting out soft moans and whimpers. Derek smirked, loving that he had her beneath him, making the sweet sounds he came to love from her.

He thrust his fingers in and out of her, going fast then slow every now and then. Kada tossed her head from side to side as Derek pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Just before she tumbled from her climax, Derek pulled his fingers out and kissed her deep and slow as he kicked off his sweats and eased himself inside. The kiss was broken and they both tilted their heads back and moaned. Derek wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer as he began to move in and out of her. Kada clung to him, dragging her nails down his back as he rode them both to their climax. She pressed her face into his shoulder, panting hard. Derek held her close with one hand splayed over her back, the other braced on the bed, practically lifting her off the bed as he moved inside her.

“Derek...God…” Kada moaned, tilting her head back. Derek moaned her name, softly, moving her face to his and kissed her. Kada kissed him back, breaking the kiss to press her face back into his shoulder, sinking her teeth into his skin and she tumbled from her climax, triggering his. Their names tumbled from each other's lips as they slowed their motions, the waves of pleasure ebbing away slowly. Derek laid her on the bed and kissed her slowly, holding her face, gently. Kada slid her hands over his chest and her nails over his abs, gently, making him shiver. Derek chuckled and looked down at her. She slowly blinked her eyes open and looked at him, pleasure clouding her eyes. He smirked and said, “I love that look on you.”

Derek kissed over her face, gently, holding her close. Kada slid her hands through his hair, pushing his head back, gently. Derek smiled down at her.

“I love you, Kada.” He said, softly. Kada blinked and smiled. She knew he had feelings for her, and her for him, but she never thought she’d be in Beacon Hills long enough for them to tell each other. Tears pricked her eyes and she let out a soft, wet giggle.

“I love you too, Derek.” She said. Derek smiled and held her close, burying his face in her hair. Kada giggled and pressed her face into his cheek and sighed.


End file.
